


A Race for Skates

by snacc_noir



Series: The King of Competitions [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets and Dares, Gen, I refuse to believe, but don't tell me that Kim wanted Alix's blades because he could fit them, can he rollerblade??, okay, so why did he want them?, there's so many questions I needed to explore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: "If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year."The origins of the bet.(AKA, why Kim wanted blades that would never fit his feet)





	A Race for Skates

**Author's Note:**

> _Over the years from sporting events, races, swimming awards and much more, Kim had collected his fair share of trophies (which were on proud display in his room), but there was one trophy—one impossibility he was never able to grasp. And to him, it was the only trophy that mattered._
> 
> _Alix’s skates._
> 
> (Also please ignore that I referred to blades and skates as the same thing, this is an old drabble and saying blades every time sounded stupid)

The fact that Alix loved her skates wasn’t to be presumed as ‘simple’ knowledge to the classmates around her, like what the cafeteria served on Wednesdays or that Adrien was as dense as a fence (though that circumstance seemed to be climbing the scales recently).

They didn’t _just_ know she loved them, but were in constant reminder that Alix’s whole life was embedded with the wheels-on-shoes. Most things she was ever caught doing were to do with rollerblading, whether that was skating everywhere or going to the principal’s office _again_ for doing so in the hall, and her most fascinating stories involved a minimum of one roller-skating mention.

Every student was well-aware her own skates probably came before their friendship; so much so it wasn’t the phrase ‘the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’ that caused fed-up groans to rumble around the classroom from over-hearing, it was: ‘Alix really loves her blades’.

(Well, it was second, statistically. Kim held the title with anything with the word ‘dare’ in it.)

(Third if you count, ‘She’s just a friend.’)

Alix bladed to school, bladed home, bladed to her classmates’ houses and _always_ withheld them in her school bag or locker<strike> (sometimes even Adrien's), </strike>or somewhere else within a close radius, when they weren’t appropriate for use. If she went out—no matter the weather, unless of course if it was icy (because, duh, ice-skates)—her rollerblades would come along for the trip.

Although all her classmates knew this, one knew how deep her love ran more than others.

Kim.

Why? Because he was there on her sixth birthday when she’d unwrapped them with the widest caerulean eyes and euphoric smile, and he was there from then on when she _would not_ shut up about them. The rich passion and elation spoken about the last gift her mother ever bought her before passing started to pile into something Kim could only describe as fed-up annoyance, so it was justified to say a portion of him was happy when she’d outgrown that particular pair.

Until she got a new pair.

And another one after that.

The way she ranted about her ‘children’ (—Nathaniel and Kim’s mocking term; Alix’s dead-serious one) never failed to tick him off in a way that was so irreparably identical to the fumes that smouldered out her nose whenever he boasted about his latest accomplished dares ‘she’d never be able to do’.

Of course, they both knew the others’ dislikes towards their bestowments, and it was an—important—portion of their rivalry/kinship. Their banter about their mutual annoyances was friendly, stimulating, and furthermost, _repetitive_. It caused the whole class to express their annoyances towards the arguing duo, too.

“Can you two please stop fighting?”Mylène whispered to Alix during class once while the rivals were feuding over what flavour of 2-minute-noodles were best, prompting the pinkette to have air leave her mouth instead of another obscenity at Kim. “It’s just… well, you’re very loud.”

They both received a plethora of complaints all during the school year, but it was just so _them_ a day couldn’t go past without a jab at the other. Their ruckus was nothing alien towards the classroom. It even seemed a vital part of their class’s formulation, and so if someone told them to shush, they would—but only until the next argument.

He figured out from an early age that if he ever wanted to win… whatever was going on between them (because if there was anything with even the slightest insinuation of a _challenge_, you bet your bucks Kim was doing it), he’d have to gain what he dubbed, ‘the trophy’.

Over the years from sporting events, races, swimming awards and much more, Kim had collected his fair share of trophies (which were on proud display in his room), but there was one trophy—one _impossibility_ he was never able to grasp. And to him, it was the only trophy that mattered.

Alix’s skates.

He knew he would never get her skates. That was the whole reason why he wanted them. Just thinking about it hit him with the trepidation that came from knowing when something was unreachable (reminder that this was: ‘I bet I could race a panther and win’ Kim), so it was no wonder it’d been years without the back-of-the-mind thought ever spurring to existence.

With the skates, he could have the power over what about her he found most annoying (that was from a big list, too). If she had power over his dares (though, how could she even do that?) he gave mostly to her, the same would go for Alix—a chance to gloat, and seemingly win their ‘feud’.

In some metaphorical way, owning what the other person loved the most would mean the ultimate win. One of Kim’s dreams was to have custom over her rollerblades just for the short glory (short because she was super rich and stuff and would buy another pair a week later). But he could never have them. She didn’t even let him _touch_ them. He gave up any idea to get them a long time ago.

Because, really, there was _no way_ he’d ever manage to get her skates—

“Let’s do a bet. You and me.”

Kim retracted his eyes off his burger to make sure she was serious.

“What?”

“I said _a bet,_ deafo,” Alix repeated, pulling her popper straw between her progressively-curving lips. “You just said before you could beat me running on foot while I’m on skates; I think you can’t.”

He put his burger on his cafeteria tray. “Um, I can though?” He looked at her like she was the dumbest thing on earth. “Besides, what would we even bet—”

“No dares for the rest of the school year.”

Surprise flooded his expression.

He opened his mouth in a partial gape and in case he remembered he could speak, but she kept going.

“The class and I were talking. They said I was the only way to get rid of your dares.” She took a purposely-long sip of her juice, holding her finger up at him so he wouldn’t speak. “And what you just said is the perfect way for me to get rid of your dumb challenges. Marinette’s even gonna make a banner.”

“Okay, first of all,” Kim pushed back his tray, lunch long forgotten, “_I_ would win, as I just made before clear in impeccable detail—”

“Do you even know what impeccable means?” Max caught his attention, who was leant forward and peering past his glasses with his notorious Fed up™ hazed eyes.

Kim frowned. “Yes. _Me_.”

Both teens around him rolled their eyes.

“Anyways, before I was _interrupted _I was talking about this bet. Where was I up to… oh! Second of all,” he raised a finger, “what do you mean you spoke to the _whole class_? I’m part of the _whole class_. That’s what we learnt in Math in like, grade three. How was I not there in your ‘discussion’?”

“I’ve talked to everyone about your dares individually.” She waved a dismissive hand. “They want them gone. So what do ya say? Race me at the Trocadaro?”

Kim hummed, pulling a thoughtful face. He _did_ want to race her. Racing was fun. Though the thought of _Alix_ placing the bet instead of him—since he tended to formulate them towards her—was perturbing. It also felt like there was something about the conversation they had missed.

_'Right_,' his brain recalled. '_My prize_.'

“And what about _my_ side of the bet?” He leant in. “What do _I_ get when you lose?”

Alix looked impatient. “Well, what do you want?”

It took Kim another ten seconds of thought (with Alix sighing in irritation near him) to answer her.

When the idea hit him—the absolutely, astonishingly _brilliant_ idea—Kim grinned the widest he could.

Only one gloating thought then ran through his mind;

_I’ve finally got her._

His eyes were even twinkling when Alix nudged him. “Oi, did you think of something?” 

He swerved his derisive gaze to her, and she almost gulped from the look.

The smugness in his tone tripled when he said,

“Your skates.”

…

Alix ended up agreeing after the argument of ‘_You don’t even _fit_ my blades’_ and they had the race on her birthday. Alix won, got akumatized, and everyone forgot about it.

Kim never ended up getting his trophy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, big-athlete-jock-'my neck's bigger than your thigh' Kim /cannot/ fit into tiny Alix's skates. There's no way. So why does he 'get them' if he wins the race in Timebreaker? What's he gonna use them for!? I wrote this 'cause it bugged me so much.


End file.
